Simply a love story
by moonstar57
Summary: Willow goes on a quest to find her first love. Sometime after Tara has died.
1. Chapter 1

Simply a Love Story

It had been over a year since Spike had destroyed himself and the hellmouth at Sunnydale. A year of adjustments and changes. A year of refining who and what she was. Willow knew she was a witch a very powerful witch. She enjoyed teaching here at the school Buffy and Giles had started here in England. Buffy had finally gotten over her bad boys and settled down with Zander. Her and Zander ran the school mostly, Giles spent a lot of time just researching and being retired he told the gang. Faith couldn't settle down in one place so her and Robin spent a lot of time traveling always on the lookout for other slayers they might have missed. They seemed happy together Willow thought. Lately even Dawn had seem to settle down with a nice English boy she met at the school, Tryel was his name. He had a lot of witchcraft ability, Willow enjoyed teaching him. Him and all the others.

She was terribly lonely though. It had taken her a long time to get over Tara's death, and even now she felt pain when she thought of her. She had bought a plot in the local cemetery and put up a headstone with Tara's name and the words "The best friend and lover was never known." She visited it quiet often, she felt peaceful there. She would just sit and talk to Tara and sometimes she would conjurer up a likeness of Tara. But that always seemed to hurt worse afterwards so she had even pretty much stopped that.

She was sitting in her room one night looking at the calendar and when she realized, really realized, the date she knew what she had to do. She called the airlines, booked a flight, then went to tell Buffy why she would be leaving. Buffy said she hoped she wasn't' chasing a wild goose chase and she told Willow she hoped she didn't hurt herself more. She however told Willow she wished her luck and sent her off with her love. And the promise no matter what she would be back in a month when the baby was due. It was hard to believe the childish Zander was going to be a dad Willow thought. She knew that Zander and Buffy would be the best of parents. No doubt about that.

She arrived at her destination just as the sun came up. She hadn't been able to sleep on the plane she was so wired up and her mind was racing with all the questions she had. She was scared, happy, worried, frightened, every emotion was going through her heart. But she knew she was doing the right thing. Regardless the outcome she was following the path that was true for her.

She hurriedly left the airport and got to her hotel. She checked in and raced up the stairs to her room where she left everything unpacked on her bed. She took a quick look in the mirror thought she looked just fine and headed out the door. She started walking, this way and that way, here and there. She didn't use magic she just went on her on her sense's . That's how this had to play out, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked and walked and walked. This was a beautiful place she thought. Not that she really noticed much. Her mind was elsewhere. Her body was tingling at the thought that things might just turn out right for her. She had paid over and over again with her heart being broken and torn out when it came to love. She said a million prayers that this time it might be different.

It was getting close to noon, when Willow turned a corner and there he was. She stopped short, looking at him, in the flesh. He looked great but then she always thought he looked great. He had matured and he looked fantastic. He was holding a red rose and he smiled so big when he saw her. He reached out and tucked the rose behind her ear. Then she reached out and pushed back a lock of hair that had followed on his forehead. Now knowing that they both were real, that this really was happening, they hugged, tightly and for a very long time. Damn Willow thought - I didn't know how much I missed this. Or how much I have longed for it.

They finally pulled apart. Willow being Willow starting talking, "So how have you been? Solved your problem yet? You look really good. It is so nice to see you. Did you wait here long? How are you? What's new in your neck of the world? Aren't you supposed to stop me when I do this?" She looked at him and saw him smile so big. "I don't want to stop you. I have missed even this." And holding hands they started to wander down the sidewalk. Finally they stopped and sat down as they were so busy looking into each others eyes they kept running into people and things. They both ordered a soft drink and just sat staring at each other and soaking each other in. It was good.

Finally he said, "I was sorry to hear about Tara." She knew he meant it from the bottom of his heart. He went on, "I kept up on you while you were in Sunnydale, but when you all left I wasn't sure where you went. Or how you were. You look good though." Willow didn't think she could smile any bigger but she did. It was her turn it seemed. "I've been in England, that is where we all settled. Xander and Buffy are married, (at which he choked on) and are expecting a child in the next month." "And you," he said. "No one after Tara," she said. "And you?"

He kind of shrugged, "a couple of one night stand type deals. They didn't mean anything. I only had room in my heart for you Willow, and you wouldn't share." His smile and eyes were sad at that remark. And Willow made a vow at that point to never let them look sad like that again. She quickly changed the subject. "So how long did you wait?" He said, "I come every year at this time. Sometimes my work brings me here at other times and I would walk around, but this was the time I knew it would happen if it did." "What do you do?" she asked quickly. The hurt was going from his eyes and she wanted it to stay gone. "Well in the search for my cure I found I had an eye for old things that people pay lots of money for. It has made me not rich really, but it keeps me going." Willow was so reminded how calm and peaceful he was. But he had always been that way. Willow had loved that so much back then.

All of a sudden Willow blurted out, "Do you want to make out with me?" And he burst out in a laugh that warmed Willow's soul. "I remember the first time I said that to you," Willow continued, "and how long it was before you did kiss me after that. I remember so much about us and you." He said, "I hope you remember the good and not the bad." And he reached over and grabbed her other hand and squeezed both tight. "Let's just go with the now and do the past later if we need to." And Willow couldn't resist. "Well do you want to make out with me?" He laughed and laughed.

That sat and talked until the stars came out. Willow couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. The last few months with Tara had not been full of laughter. Not that she had stopped loving Tara; however it was just really good to laugh and smile. And be with someone who knew her so well.

Finally he stood up. "Come on" he said. I know of a place not far from here where we can eat and listen to some music and maybe even dance. We never got to dance much did we?" She stood up and he tucked her arm into his. They walked in silence, another thing that she had loved so much about him. They could be content company of each other in silence as well as in noise. How had she ever let him go?

Neither could eat, too excited. Then to Willow's surprise the band, who seemed to know him. asked him to come play a few songs with them. Willow told him it was good with her, she had missed that too. While he his playing Willow noticed how much better he was. He kept smiling at her and after a couple of songs he got down and come over and led her on the dance floor. They danced for what seemed hours, just holding each other. Willow was thinking though that she needed something more than dancing. He pulled apart from her and looked her in the eye and said, "I need it too in this time and place." Without another word they left the place and he grabbed a taxi. While the taxi was taking them to his motel they sat in the back and made out. Just like high school Willow thought but so much more.

When they got into the room there mouths and hands seemed to take on lives of there own. Before she knew it they were undressed and laying on the bed. And before he entered her, the only man that even entered her, she knew that this was where she was supposed to be. Here in Istanbul with the man who had never truly left her heart and whose hands even now knew her body so well. No matter what the future held for them together or apart, her and Oz needed and wanted this together. Then Oz entered her and all thoughts flew out her mind except for the ecstasy of being with him once again.


End file.
